uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Negi Springfield
is an immortal mage, and the son of Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master, and Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, the queen of the Vespertatia, as well as the grandfather of Touta Konoe. Negi is the protagonist of UQ Holder's preceding series, . Known as UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 24, Page 4, Negi was originally a teacher for class 3-A at Mahora Academy Middle School For Girls. After his adventures, he slowly came to make a name for himself as a powerful mage, much like his father, Nagi, and his teacher, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, had before him. Appearance Negi very much resembled his father, Nagi Springfield, in terms of his overall physical appearance. As a child, Negi was notably shorter than his companions, even those within the same age range, and possessed spiky, reddish-brown hair, which darkened to pure brown lengthens to the nape of the neck. Due to Negi's training, he possessed a rather built physical structure for someone of his age; this was not always the case, as before he seriously began training, his one instance of crossdressing showed Negi could easily be mistaken for a girl. Due to his own immortality from the Magia Erebea, a type that mimics vampirism, Negi experienced a form of delayed and finally ceased aging at around 17 years of age, locking his appearance in this physical state. As an adult, Negi only looked more like his father, and experienced a large growth spurt as well as an increase in muscle tone. Negi's preferred attire seemed to be outfits themed around Chinese culture. Personality :''This section covers only the behavior of Negi revealed in ''UQ Holder!. ''For his full profile, please see Negima! Wiki. In spite of being branded an evil immortal by the Immortal Hunters, Negi has shown to care about people in general, even if they were Immortal Hunters. He defeated the summoned monsters that were endangering Shion Nagumo and stopped by him to let him know that a rescue party was on their way, looking for an assurance that the Immortal Hunter would survive by the time they arrived. Negi was also shown to immediately follow orders, as he instantly rushed to Evangeline's side when she ordered to continue the pursuit of the Mage of Beginning.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 6-11 History :This section covers only the history revealed in ''UQ Holder!. ''For Negi's past exploits, please see Negima! Wiki. By the time of 2065, 20 years prior to the start of UQ Holder!, Negi had become famous throughout the magical community, and made a name for himself as "The Greatest Mage". During Shion Nagumo and his squadron's attempt on the life of the Mage of the Beginning, revered as the most evil immortal, Negi, Evangeline, as well as a squad of UQ Holder members arrived in time to battle with the demons controlled by the Mage of Beginning when the situation got out of hand, and it is implied by Nagumo that, through Negi's immense powers, they killed the Mage of Beginning. This left a lasting impression on Nagumo, who came to fear Negi's power, and, due to his use of the Magia Erebea, branded him as "the strongest, but most evil immortal."UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 4-11 At some point Negi managed to kill the Mage of the Beginning. However, this made him to fall victim to her revenge-type mental possession and awaken her special skill, the resonance. This causes him to feel the pain of every living being until his mind breaks, allowing the spirit of the Mage of the Beginning to take control of his body. He seems to have been traveling through space for the last 30 years while trying to resist the efects of the resonance. Under unknown circumstances, Negi is thought to have died prior to the start of UQ Holder!, and is supposed to be buried alongside Touta's parents, leaving Touta Konoe, Negi's only living descendant, in the care of Evangeline A.K. McDowell.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19-20 However, as revealed by Fate Averruncus, Negi is in fact alive, but Touta's assistance is required to "save" him.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 42 Plot First Mission Arc Upon seeing Touta's Magia Erebea, Shion Nagumo remembered Negi Springfield during the Third War against the Mage of the Beginning and stated that those who are immortal through Magia Erebea are the worse. Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Arc According to Mana Tatsumiya, Negi himself is believed to have submitted an application for the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament; a tournament held at the school he formerly taught at. Suspiciously, as Negi is treated as a missing persons, due to immortal status, the application was sent via old fashioned mail, so as to make it far more difficult to trace. UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 64 When Yukihime and Fate Averruncus examined the signature Negi left on the application, the former concluded it was indeed the man's handwriting, and when she touched the signature, a delayed spell activated that took the present group to a different landscape. Negi appeared alongside Nagi Springfield; his father, the "Thousand Master". Negi decided that now was the time to explain things to his master and former comrade, both of whom expressed concern and worried for the long-missing mage. Before Negi could continue to speak, however, a shady figure emerged from beneath their feet, restricting the immortal and his father in bindings of shadow energy, seemingly pleased to have finally discovered Touta Konoe. UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 65 When Yukihime introduces Touta to the surviving members of Negi's class, Mana Tatsumiya reveals that Negi had been sighted. She then shows a picture of him on top of a space station trying to resist the effects of the resonance, seemingly reaching his limits. He is later seen on another space station, once again in pain from effects of the resonance until he falls to his knees. He then desperately reaches his hand out to the earth when he is confronted by two of his former students, Nodoka Miyazaki and Yue Ayase. The two tell him that he doesn't need to endure any longer and that they will put an end to everything, while Jack Rakan and Albireo Imma appear behind them. They all then watch over the earth and Nodoka says that they need to go save it. It is implied that Nodoka,Yue, Rakan and Albireo are just illusions and Negi's possession by the Mage of the Beginning is now complete. In the wake of Cutlass' attack on the Good Bull Speeder Race in New Tokyo, Negi arrives.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 125, page 17 Negi's sheer presence within the stadium alone causes an immense silence, and every being within the area feels nothing but fear. The effect is intense enough to resemblance necromancy, but Negi breaks the silence by sneezing, creating a powerful gust, shredding the clothes of every person within the arena. Negi laughs apologetically, explaining his bad habit of sneezing while nervous. Negi is joined, however, by his former allies, and formally greets his teacher, Yukihime.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 126, pages 6-18 Despite Yukihime's protests, Negi crosses the distance between himself and his former teacher to embrace her. He tells her she's right, and that the cries of grief persist in following him, only to add that he should join her, as she wanted the same thing he's experiencing once before. Before he can say anything else, Touta pushes him away by his face, telling him not to get touchy-feely with "his" woman. Negi recognizes Touta, but before he can do anything else, two of the Touta's unleash a powerful Magic-Cancelling blow towards Negi. The attack is blocked by Rakan, who defends Negi and incapacitates Touta. UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 127, pages 5-17 After they were freed from the Phantasmagoria, Negi himself interrupted Touta and Kirie's combination attack on Cutlass, producing a weapon and swinging it down on Touta; telling Touta that the boy will now come with him.UQ Holder Manga: Chapter 131, pages 35-37 Magic & Abilities Master Mage: As a mage, Negi is known to have been highly skilled. With skill forged from decades of self-training, and further training under masters such as Evangeline A.K. McDowell, his primary teacher who he refers to directly as "Master", as well as Jack Rakan, the legendary "Thousand Swords", a hero of previous wars, Negi came to possess utterly immense skill as a mage, capable of crafting his own unique and powerful spells, and had a natural talent for mastering spells far beyond what he should have been capable of at the time. By the time of 2065, Negi was noted to be a similar scale to his father, the "Thousand Master", when witnessed by Shion Nagumo in battle against the Mage of Beginning, wielding "a thousand spells". UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 24, Page 9 His power is seen as such that Negi is now believed to be the strongest entity in the Solar System, a title otherwise held by Fate, who has to team up with Yukihime to effectively battle Negi. In a way, he displayed his prowess by outmaneuvering both of Yukihime's and Fate's respective spell simultaneously altogether, knowing full well that it was not able to work on him. Master Martial Artist: Techniques *'Magia Erebea '(闇の魔法「マギア・エレベア」, Yami no Mahō; lit. "Dark Magic"): A form of created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell and taught to him by Jack Rakan, the legendary "Thousand Swords", this ability allowed Negi to absorb offensive spells meant to be used on an opponent and take on their attributes. A form of dark magic (and can be considered the ultimate and purest form of dark magic), hence the name, Magia Erebea feeds on negative emotions such as hate, rage, fear, or sorrow, as well as the user's body and soul, in exchange for greater physical and magical power. Despite encountering his own difficulties with this magic in his life, Negi eventually came to master it, overcoming his own darkness as well as becoming an immortal being through Magia Erebea just like his master, Eva. Negi's own Magia Erebea frequently made use of lightning based magic; in this state he could "move at the speed of lightning". He was also the only known user of a complete Magia Erebea, unlike his master and grandson, both of whom would come to wield incomplete versions of the spell. UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 4-8 Notably, Negi's expertise with this spell has improved considerably within the 76 years he has had to practise it. After freeing himself from a binding spell used by Fate and Yukihime, Negi was capable of instantly entering the "Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor" state, a far cry from his younger self's abilities. Within this state, he incapacitated Yukihime and Fate within 0.03 seconds, and proved himself capable of handling even his grandson who was using the same Magia Erebea.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 132, pages 33-40 * Tactile Signature Seal Magic: Negi, when he signed his signature onto an application for the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament, inscribed the writing with a magic spell that caused the area around the person who touched the signature into a barren red landscape, possibly Mars. The seal itself seemed to be a direct way of communicating with Negi, as he spoke directly to Fate and Yukihime when the latter triggered the seal. UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 65 * Thousand Lightning Bolts (千の雷, Sen no Ikazuchi): * Raiten Taisō '(雷天大壮, lit. ''Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor): * '''Raiten Taisō II (雷天大壮 II, lit. Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor II): References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Featured Articles Category:Recurring Characters